Eye of the Beholder
by Mitsuko The Dark Angel
Summary: After the Boiling Rock, Zuko starts to feel...strange. Is this all a plan by Ozai and Azula to bring back the dragons? Zuko Mpreg And what's this about the mother being either Katara, Suki, or Toph? Zutara/Zuki/Toko?


_**A/N: **I am on an unbelievably huge block for both my stories. I know what happens, it's just the words won't come to me. So during a sleepless night (if I think too much during the night I make myself sick) this random thought came into my mind. (I hate plot bunnies.) Originally it was a Code Geass story where Lelouch was experimented on after the Season 1 finale in order to create the "perfect weapon" (so Britannia could snuff out the Black Knights once and for all) and created a serum for it. (This would ultimately impregnate the person with the "perfect weapon") So Charles (since he **"loves"** his son so much) had it tested on Lulu and it was successful. Mind you, poor Lelouch didn't know, however had been planning an escape for a week and managed to disguise himself as a woman (since he's so good at that) before finding out about his poor predicament. (Blah, blah, Suzaku is sent to retrieve the "experiment" and accidentally leads Kallen and C.C. to Lelouch. Well, that's pretty much how far my dream went.) So what does that have to do with this; absolutely nothing, except the whole "impregnating someone with some**thing** to create the perfect weapon" concept._

**Eye of the Beholder**

**

* * *

**

A Zuko (sort of male-pregnancy) fic

By The Dark Angel

Part One

_Suki's Point-of-view_

_

* * *

_

It had been a week since Sokka and Zuko returned from the Boiling Rock. I was so thankful and would be forever in their debt for what they did for me. Each day since my escape I would help Katara out with the cooking (since she now had three extra mouths to feed) and it was early this morning when I heard **that** noise. The sound of someone regurgitating the contents of their stomach, and trust me, that isn't a good sound to hear. I walked down the hall from whence I sensed it was coming from, and sure enough, the vomiting got louder and louder before I stopped at a bathroom door and knocked gently. (If I was back at my village on Kyoshi Island, I would have knocked the door down and tried to get the person some help. But for some reason, I couldn't help but hesitate in fear of who this person was.) I received a soft moan in return. The door wasn't locked and opened with ease. My hand met my mouth in surprise for I saw, hunched over the toilet seat, a very pale and tired-looking Zuko. His hand was lightly on his stomach and he lifted his head to meet mine. From his eyes I could tell that he had been there for quite some time before I heard him, there were dark circles under them and they seemed to have lost some of their life; he looked like he was going to say something before he started retching in the toilet once again. After a few moments he was finished and was washing his mouth out with water when I asked him, "Was this the first time it happened?" He shook his head.

I sighed before placing a hand to his forehead, "You don't have a fever, but why didn't you tell anyone about it earlier?" He averted my gaze, remaining silent. "You do know that I will have to tell Katara about this, right?"

At the sound of her name he violently shook his head, making his point clearer by crossing his arms. "Katara is a waterbender; she knows more about these things than I do. Now stop acting like an immature child and let me go and get her." He sat down and grumbled something incoherent, obviously feeling defeated, and I left in search of the Waterbender.

It took some persuasion to convince her to go and check him. "He probably swallowed a bug or something!" she screamed after I told her what happened. "It's not like **I'm** his babysitter! If he gets himself sick then it's nothing of my concern."

Why was she so stubborn? "Zuko is teaching Aang firebending, so if he is sick then how would Aang defeat the Firelord?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "Okay, fine, let's see what Prince Sparky Pants did to his body this time."

We both arrived to see Zuko in the same position that I had left him in; however his hand was now clutching his stomach which showed that he was still feeling queasy. Katara wasted no time in ordering (and I do mean ordering) him to remove his shirt and lay down. I had to remind her that we were in a bathroom and it would be best to do it in his bedroom. (I'm still pretty sure that she'd rather him on the bathroom floor than on a soft bed.)

"There is nothing wrong with his stomach," Katara concluded (along with a slight squeak to her tone) after she finished scanning his body.

"Then what is wrong with me?" he asked in a soft voice. Katara's eyes widened before she sneered lightly, her gaze shifting to the back of the room, as if trying to find a way to tell him something. She pulled me out of the room and I asked her what was wrong with him. She blushed for a moment, embarrassed for whatever she was going to tell me, and I wondered what exactly his condition was. "_You see, well… _Zuko is **pregnant.**"

"_**What?**_" I exclaimed. How could he possibly…? _When_ did he…? "What would make you think that?"

"You said he had been vomiting and suddenly feeling dizzy for the past week, and that's common for expectant mothers (**fathers**, in this case…) around the first three months of gestation, and while I was doing the scan, I felt the embryo," Katara said, blushing even harder at the thought of intruding into the business of someone else's body.

"So," I started. "Zuko is pregnant."

"Yeah," Katara nodded.

"We'll have to tell him eventually," we both sighed before walking in and telling him the big news.

His gaze shifted between the two of us, a forced laugh coming out of his mouth, before noting the seriousness of the room and asked, "Are you two serious? You really think that I'm pregnant, don't you? I'm a _**guy**_, remember? And last time I checked, guys did not have babies." We retained our silence and his eyes became downcast. "I'm only seventeen, when did I…? No, she couldn't have… She wasn't even there. There was no possible way for her to… B-but why would she? How could she have done this to me?" Tears began to well up in his golden eyes. I would never thought that Zuko was the type of person who would break down crying in front of people, however, he was pregnant (therefore prone to mood swings) and his pregnancy was most likely caused by a person he trusted.

I sat down on the bed, gently rubbing his back (he had now curled up into a fetal position) before saying, "I have no idea how you must be feeling right now, but Katara and I are here for you, and so will everyone else."

He turned his head to me, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I'm not so sure about that."

Katara, who had not said anything yet asked, "There's more to it, isn't there?"

He nodded sadly, "You see, my father, Firelord Ozai, has been trying to bring back the dragons for quite some time now. It's a part of his plan to take over the world, which requires a human host to incubate the eggs created with the DNA of another human so that the ideal being is created. A side-effect of the process is that the subject will absorb some of the dragon DNA so that he would safely carry the eggs to term."

"Meaning: You're going to turn into a dragon, right?" I stated.

"There is another thing as well," he said, now blushing. "One of you is the biological mother of my eggs."

"_**What?**_" We exclaimed, both blushing hard with embarrassment. There was a possibility that either Katara or I (or even Toph) was the mother of _**dragons**_? I turned to Zuko, who now had his head buried in his hands. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Is that all you can say?" Katara dangerously narrowed her eyes. "I was almost ready to forgive you about Ba Sing Se, but this, this is too much. I mean, how could you? So tell me, how did you acquire my DNA? How, Zuko? Did you personally go and take a lock of my hair? Oh, wait… You hired someone to do your dirty work for you, didn't you?"

The Fire Nation prince limply raised his head, before letting it fall again. "Hmm… so I'm right about that. And let me guess, you weren't going to be the original surrogate, weren't you? Some lowly peasant was going to be the bearer of _my_ kids, that is, until you gave up your pampered life because you felt guilty about what you did. Am I right?"

"No, you are absolutely wrong. I was always the chosen carrier because of my noble blood and my frame was the 'ideal' type for carrying eggs. However, I had destroyed all the research on the day of the Eclipse during my escape, I guess I was wrong. You must know that I never intended for it to turn out this way…" he said.

There was something I was curious about, "When you mean 'One of you' do you mean Katara and I? Or…"

"You, Katara, and Toph; the Fire Nation assassin took locks from each of their heads in Fire Fountain City, and yours was acquired by Azula in the Boiling Rock. So yeah, one of you three is a mother-to-be," he finished the line with a short laugh, casting a small glance to his stomach.

The waterbender loudly sighed, "Well, it's almost time for breakfast. A good time to tell the others about the _**you-know-who's**_." She began walking towards the door when the firebender suddenly said, "Oh no! You mustn't tell them yet! I don't believe that I would be able to bear the embarrassment of being a being a pregnant, teenaged dragon." He slowly shook his head and stared at Katara with shining, amber eyes. He was so strange in this state, almost like a small child, his golden irises seemed to be able to melt any heart (even one as cold and frozen as Katara's.)

She clenched her fists; feeling defeated and said, "All right, we won't tell anyone about your eggs. However, the fact that you are turning into a dragon will be very difficult to hide from the others, and if Toph starts to be suspicious about you, we'll tell her everything. You got that?" He nodded, and said "Thank you" to us before we left him alone again.

As we exited his room, I could almost swear I heard Zuko mutter, "So I guess that makes me a father-to-be, then."

* * *

_**A/N: **So I see you've made it to the end of this. Good for you! Yes, I've made my own little world of nonsense here. Zuko is expecting little dragon hatchlings (but not before turning **into** a dragon himself) and either Katara, Suki, or Toph is the mother. (I may have you guys vote on it since I'm still not sure yet.) I'm not going to be very dedicated to this story since I really have to get rid of this block I have now. So until next time…_

-The Dark Angel


End file.
